1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector latch which is used together with a card edge connector for connecting a card (daughter board) such as a memory module to a motherboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to connect cards such as memory modules to a motherboard. Typically, card edge connectors are used to make such connections.
For example, a known card edge connector for connecting cards such as memory modules to a motherboard comprises a box-shaped insulator which receives a contact end portion of a card and which is provided with a plurality of contacts and a frame, which is disposed on the front side of the upper surface of this insulator. The frame is formed by stamping and forming a metal plate, and comprises a connecting portion, which extends along the upper surface of the insulator in the lengthwise direction. A pair of side frames extend from both ends of the connecting portion in a direction perpendicular to the lengthwise direction. A slit, which opens at the tip end, is formed in the center (with respect to the vertical direction) of the tip end of each side frame. Latches for latching the card to the motherboard in a substantially parallel state are formed so that these latches are bent inward on latching arms located on the upper sides of the slits. Board fasteners for fastening the card edge connector to the motherboard are formed so that these board fasteners are bent outward on arms located on the lower sides of the slits.
In order to connect the card to the foregoing exemplary card edge connector, the contact end portion of the card is first inserted into the insulator at an inclination from above the insulator. Then, the card is rotated so that the front end of the card (i.e., the opposite end from the contact end portion) is latched by the latches. As a result, the card is connected to the card edge connector. The latching of the card by the latches can be released by spreading the respective latches outward.
The card is released by spreading the latches outward. The latching arms of the side frames flex to the outside. As a result, spaces that allow flexing of the latching arms are required on both sides of the card for the purpose of releasing the latching. Consequently, it is difficult to install cards side by side at a high density on the motherboard.
Another known card edge connector for connecting cards to a motherboard comprises a C-shaped first housing, which receives the contact end portion of card and is provided with a plurality of terminals, and a C-shaped second housing, which is fastened to the first housing and is provided with holding members that latch the card to a second base located on the opposite side from the terminals. The second housing is anchored and fastened to the first housing by second posts that are positioned on both outer sides of the card.
To connect a card to this second exemplary card edge connector, the contact end portion of the card is first inserted into the first housing at an inclination from above the first housing. Then, the card is rotated so that the front or opposite end portion of the card is latched by the holding members. As a result, the card is connected to the card edge connector.
Since second posts are required on both outer sides of the card, it is difficult to install cards side by side at a high density on the motherboard. Also, the overall size of the card edge connector is increased, and the number of parts required is also increased.